This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Vitis vinifera species and is a complex hybrid cross of the `Datal` and `Ruby Seedless`. The new variety was brought to fruiting and asexually reproduced from cuttings taken from the original complex hybrid cross at the Agricultural Research Counsel (ARC)--Nietvoorbij experimental farm in Stellenbosch, Republic of South Africa. The varietal has been named `Sunred Seedless`.